A Day at the Convention
by CatatonicVanity
Summary: In which Mello and Matt make a bet both are sure they'll win- without thinking of the consequences. ONESHOT


Title: Danger Zone

Summary: Wherein Mello and Matt make a bet both are sure they'll win. ONESHOT

Rating: M for swearing, sex, drugs and cross dressing. Ye have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Sailor Moon or their characters.

Author Notes: This was a random and admittedly cliché idea I had in Wal-Mart (where great ideas are born). Might not be too great, but yeah, here it is. I would like to dedicate this to CheshireEffect, whom I know has been struggling a bit. Here, has a porno.

…

Mello was high. This was a strange occurrence in itself as Mello didn't like any substance clouding his mind. But even stranger was that he wasn't high on some injected poison. He'd been smoking pot.

The blonde stumbled into the apartment he shared with his lover, giggling madly and smacking his lips. "Damn cotton-mouth," he grumbled before falling into a fit of giggles again. "Matty!" he squealed to the silent apartment. Said redhead came into his line of vision and he lurched forward, grabbing Matt's shoulders and hauling him to the kitchen.

"Mels?" the redhead laughed, detaching himself from the blonde. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he questioned. The blonde tried to answer but giggled madly instead, leaning on the counter and rooting through the cabinets. Matt leaned forward and took a deep sniff of Mello's neck, coming away with his nose scrunched up.

"Aha!" Mello exclaimed victoriously, pulling out a container of ground cinnamon.

"Okay, Mello, no. You're high. Put the cinnamon down." Mello decided not to heed his lover's warning, instead fishing out a clean teaspoon. "Mello, this is not a good idea. You can't swallow a spoonful of cinnamon!" The blonde took the statement personally and rounded on the redhead.

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet I can't?" he said in a serious tone. Matt's eyebrows shot up.

"You'd be willing to bet me that you could swallow a spoonful of cinnamon?" he asked skeptically, crossing his arms over his chest. A ticket on the counter behind Mello made an awful idea bubble in his brain.

"Yeah! And if I can do it, you have to bottom for a month," Mello said cockily. Matt only smirked.

"Alright. If you can't, you have to go to an anime convention in a few weeks with me," he said. Mello furrowed his eyebrows.

"So? I've been to your dorky conventions before. I'll go if you ask." Matt grinned widely, letting a wolfish look take over.

"If you can't swallow the cinnamon, you have to go with me as one of the Pretty Sailor Soldiers."

Mello blanched. He could see in the younger boy's face that he was deadly serious and would hold the blonde to the bet. He could back out…

But the idea of topping his fiery lover for a whole month was far too pleasing to pass up. So he stuck his hand out boldly and shook with Matt before pouring cinnamon into the spoon (blatantly ignoring Matt's bitching about how much he got on the floor). He then took a deep breath, tried to ignore the way Matt's eyes were analyzing his every move, and stuck the spoon in his mouth.

And he'd thought cotton mouth was bad. The cinnamon absorbed any and all saliva in his mouth and left a tingling, burning sensation on his tongue. Mello's eyes widened and he dropped the spoon, clapping his hand over his mouth and gripping the counter for support. His eyes watered and he groaned, trying desperately to make himself swallow. Matt watched on with a stoic expression, but mirth shone in his eyes. Mello finally gave up, spitting the cinnamon out and holding his head under the sink in an exaggerated way, moaning when the water touched his lips.

Matt smirked and pushed off the wall, starting the trek to their bedroom. As he went to leave the kitchen he stopped, turning on heel and looking at the blonde.

"Oh and Mels?" he said slowly, waiting for those sharp eyes to meet his. "I know how you get when you're intoxicated in any way, so don't play the 'I don't remember' card on me." Mello groaned and pressed his forehead against the cool granite of the counter, nodding in defeat.

…

The next day, Mello woke up and groaned as memories rushed back to him. After a few more blissful moments in bed, he got up and fetched Matt's laptop, searching the web for Pretty Sailor Soldiers. When he found the outfits, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. A presence behind him alerted him to Matt's watchful gaze and he turned around with a pleading look.

"Nope," his lover said before he opened his mouth. "We shook on it. Because I'm nice though, you get your choice of which one you wanna be."

Mello looked at each animated character in turn as Matt left, smirking as his eyes fell on one in particular. He searched for images and his smirk turned to a full blown grin. Using Matt's credit card, he placed a few orders on the outfit, wig and weapon before wiping the history. He dressed and walked out of the bedroom, pulling on his boots.

"Mels?" Matt asked from the couch. "Did you decide?" Mello smirked again and nodded.

"Yes. But you don't get to know what I picked until the day we go," he replied, chuckling at Matt's shocked expression.

"But Mels, that's five weeks!" Mello only nodded and pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys.

"Yup, and I'm going shopping!" With that, he bounced out of the apartment with a downright giddy look on his face.

"Fuck," Matt murmured.

…

The night before they were set to go to the convention, Mello locked himself in the bathroom. He made sure the sailor fuku fit, brushed out the wig and ran himself a bath. While he soaked in the scalding water, he waxed his legs and preformed a home bikini wax, cursing loudly the whole time. Matt came by a few times, knocking and asking if he was alright, which Mello always replied to with a kind 'fuck off'. When he was finished with that, he pulled his hair up into a tight bun on the back of his head slipped on a pair of sweat pants. The cocky look on his face as he walked out of the room had Matt a bit nervous.

"I suppose you aren't gonna tell me who you chose?" he asked dejectedly, already knowing the answer.

"Nope! It's a surprise. You'll find out in the morning love. Now, go to sleep! We're going to have a good time tomorrow, because I worked too hard on this for us not to."

…

Matt sat on the couch in a three piece suit, complete with a cane and a top hat. He fidgeted with the mask over his eyes and tried to flatten his hair, cursing when the hat was still knocked askew. Then he glanced at the bathroom door worriedly, almost afraid of whatever might come out.

Mello perched on the counter, adjusting the bangs on his long wig. The hair was thick and so black it shone dark green, hanging down to his knees. He adjusted the thong he was wearing under the miniskirt and fixed the collar of the fuku before wrapping a black choker around his neck and pulling elbow length gloves on. Then he bent and pulled up the knee high boots, zipping them in the back and getting used to the heels.

Then he leaned forward and applied a light sheen of purple lip gloss, followed by dark eyeliner and purple eye shadow that fanned out and faded. Then he stood straight and gripped the Garnet Rod that was as tall as he was and admired himself in the mirror.

"I make a good girl," he whispered to himself before unlocking the door and stepping out into the living room.

Matt swore he could cum at the sight alone, jerking upright and tripping in his haste to stand. He admired his lover up and down, noting vaguely that Mello was _way_ more confident than he should have been.

"S-Sailor Pluto?" he finally stammered, shivering when Mello smirked at him.

"It's a little sad that you know it so well Matty. And you didn't tell me you were dressing up as well." Matt blushed and looked down at himself, fidgeting with the edge of his cape.

"Well, yeah. I wasn't gonna walk around a convention with you and not Cosplay!" he defended.

"Well then Matty, let's go. And you get to buy me a plushie!" Matt watched the blonde strut out of the apartment, swinging his hips and letting the skirt flail out along his thighs.

"Fuck," he murmured before following.

…

"Damn it," Matt sighed, grabbing Mello's free hand. The blonde shoved yet another phone number down his shirt and continued walking while rooting through the bags of plushies and candies Matt had bought. Several catcalls met their ears and they stopped to pose for another picture. Matt was seriously beginning to regret making Mello dress up in such a sexy outfit, because these bastards didn't know that Mello belonged to _him_.

"What's wrong Matty?" Mello asked, slipping closer and slipping his arms around the redhead's waist. Matt responded by wrapping his arm around Mello's shoulders and growling low in his chest.

"These sick bastards keep hitting on you," he grumbled, clenching his jaw. Mello's eyes widened and he laughed softly, pulling the redhead closer.

"Well then, why don't we show them who I belong to?" he asked suggestively. Matt blushed lightly and looked over at his slightly shorter lover.

"Here?" Mello nodded. "And now?" When he received another nod, he forcefully kissed the blonde and backed him into a darkened corner, rubbing the bare thighs beneath the skirt. Mello shuddered and wrapped his arms around Matt, pressing the key shaped staff against his shoulders and using it as leverage. Matt's hands tickled the backs of his thighs and he lifted up, wrapping his legs around Matt's waist.

Matt bit his lip and braced Mello against the wall, grinding his erection against Mello's thong. Then he rubbed the silky fabric against Mello's cock, smirking at the whimper he received. "Oh Mello," he breathed, "such a naughty boy. Does that feel good?" Mello nodded, whining softly at the teasing.

"Matty, quit teasing. Please, just fuck me now!" he finished in a hurried whisper, shuddering when Matt moved the skimpy underwear and pulled his erection out of his slacks.

"You want it now? Just like this, baby?" he teased softly, prodding the tight entrance gently. Mello panted harshly against Matt's neck and nodded frantically, biting hard into Matt's shoulder when the redhead sheathed himself in one movement. Matt groaned lowly and gripped the lithe hips beneath the skirt, pulling out and slamming back in.

Mello pressed his shoulders against the wall and moved his hips in tandem with Matt's. Two deep thrusts was all it took for Matt to find the blonde's sweet spot and he relentlessly pounded Mello into the wall, hitting the sensitive gland continuously. Mello clenched his eyes shut and opened his mouth in a silent scream, wriggling his hips. The message was clearly received and Matt held the blonde's hips, snapping his hips as fast as he could. Mello's entire body clenched and he choked on a scream, burying his face in Matt's shoulder. The redhead groaned lowly and followed his lover, riding out the orgasm with a contented sigh. Mello let his legs fall against the wall and pulled his thong back in place, blushing at the trail of semen that ran down his thigh.

"Matty, let's go home," he said quietly, rubbing Matt's thighs sensually. Matt grabbed the bag and nodded, holding Mello's hand and running from the building, oblivious to the stares that followed them.

…

Matt stumbled out of his bedroom, smiling at the memory of the convention. He spotted Mello sitting in front of their ancient desktop and crept up behind him, wrapping him in a hug and nuzzling his neck.

"Morning," he murmured, sighing when Mello threaded his fingers through the red hair.

"Matty, you need to look at this," the blonde replied seriously, pointing at the computer which showed a loaded YouTube video. Matt's eyes widened at the sight of himself and Mello on the screen. "Congratu-fucking-lations Matty, we're fucking porn stars!"

…

_**READ THIS YO! **_Now that I have your attention… I am now accepting requests. They must be DN, must be a one-shot. But the plot, genre, characters and such are up to you. PM me a prompt and I will try to work with it. I'll PM you back telling you if I can post it and when, and you have the choice to stay anon. So fill my inbox! I need creativity!

A/N 3: Sooo… Yes, I'm a Sailor Moon fan. I love that show. Don't judge. Or do judge, but review while you do so!


End file.
